Le ciel comme ami
by Gurisa
Summary: Des confessions sous le ciel étoilé du parc de Poudlard.
_Le ciel comme ami._

 _Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling, pas à moi!_

* * *

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, une élève regardait seule l'étendue du ciel étoilé. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle s'évadait loin des cours, loin de ses révisions, loin des conflits et loin de la guerre.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac, sous le couvert d'un arbre, un homme pleurait un amour perdu à jamais par sa faute. Il était terriblement seul et pensait vouloir le rester.

Mais depuis son observatoire en hauteur, la jeune fille était sortie de sa contemplation silencieuse et son regard s'était porté sur un relief inhabituel dans le parc.

Elle était connue pour sa curiosité, or ce fût cette dernière qui la conduisit instinctivement auprès d'un saule pleureur pas cogneur au milieu du parc.

Elle aperçut une ombre dont les contours semblaient dessiner une silhouette humaine. La jeune femme approcha lentement et au fur et à mesure que ses pas la menaient vers l'homme, -elle en était certaine, il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme-, elle le reconnu.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Ledit professeur, pris par surprise, n'eût pas le temps de revêtir un masque d'impassibilité, et son élève pût voir sa détresse, son désarroi.

« Miss Granger ? »

Il était surpris de la voir dehors à cette heure tardive, bien après le couvre-feu. Mais il ne parvint pas, malgré tous ses efforts à reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il s'attendait à voir de la pitié dans les yeux ocre, mais il ne vit que de l'incompréhension face à ses larmes.

« Vous pleurez professeur ?

-Non mais pour qui vous me prenez ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, parce que vous n'avez pas respecté le couvre-feu et dix moins en moins à nouveau pour Gryffondor pour avoir pensé son professeur assez faible pour pleurer ! Je suis professeur, pas une mauviette ! »

Il semblait partir dans une tirade véhémente lorsque la Gryffondor l'interrompit calmement.

« Puis-je pleurer avec vous ? »

L'interrogation dans ses yeux avait laissé place à un profond désespoir. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans attendre la réponse du potionniste, regarda le ciel et laissa échapper une, puis deux larmes. A la surprise du professeur, un sourire triste et nostalgique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il voulut lui demander la raison de ses larmes, mais il pensa au contexte actuel dans le monde sorcier et se ravisa. Il n'y avait nul besoin de poser des questions bêtes.

Ils étaient là, sous cet arbre, et le silence criait leurs souffrances.

« Professeur ? Connaissiez-vous Lily et James, les parents de Harry ? Il me semble que vous étiez à Poudlard à la même période.

-En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

Elle ne se formalisa pas du ton froid employé par son professeur et continua de parler, le regard perdu dans des idées tournées vers le ciel, dans une parfaite imitation de Luna Lovegood.

« Harry était triste aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé aller au cimetière de Goderic's Hollow pour leur parler le jour de l'anniversaire de leur mort. Mais il a peur. On a tous peur. Même Malefoy tremble en marchant dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs Harry est persuadé qu'il prépare quelque chose. De mon point de vue, si en effet il prépare quelque chose, alors il y est forcé. Il ne serait pas autant effrayé de sa propre ombre sinon.

-Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Il est un crétin mal éduqué. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est encore plus crétin que lui. Il souffre des choix de son père, j'en suis persuadée. »

Elle détourna son regard du ciel pour faire face à son professeur de potion.

« Vous vous ressemblez un peu en fait. Vous semblez si seuls malgré le nombre de gens qui vous entoure. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Décidément, cette Miss-je-sais-tout faisait tout pour l'irriter. Elle avait toujours raison. Toujours. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

« Et bien, je suis son parrain, alors j'espère qu'il a pris un peu de moi dans sa façon d'agir, et pas tout de Lucius. »

Une fois de plus elle ne tînt pas compte de sa réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe, vous qui êtes connu pour être imperméable aux choses autour de vous ? »

Elle lui en demandait vraiment trop. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à sa vie, à lui, comme ça, d'un coup ? Il haussa un sourcil et répondit simplement :

« Et vous ?

-Mes parents.

-Vos parents ?

-Ils sont moldus et je suis une sorcière. Qui plus est une amie d'Harry Potter. Ils étaient trop exposés au danger. J'ai dû agir pour leur bien.

-Miss Granger, par Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Un Oubliette. Enfin, un chacun. »

Elle avait repris sa contemplation du ciel avec ce sourire triste et ce regard hagard.

« Vous leur avez ôté tout souvenir de vous et du monde magique ?

-Ils n'ont plus de fille. Ils n'en ont jamais eu. Et pour une raison qui leur est inconnue, ils ont une forte envie de déménager et d'aller dans un autre pays.

-Et bien je suppose que vous n'êtes pas Gryffondor pour rien. Il a dû vous falloir beaucoup de courage et un peu de stupidité pour faire un tel acte.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait, professeur, si les personnes qui vous sont le plus chères se retrouvaient menacées de mort par votre faute ? »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais pris dans la conversation, il se confia à sa jeune élève.

« Je me suis déjà retrouvé dans cette situation. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours aimé Lily Evans. Dés que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai détesté James Potter. J'étais très ami avec Lily qui s'opposait toujours aux mauvaises actions de Potter senior. Mais d'une manière complètement incompréhensible, elle a fini par l'épouser, et même lui faire un foutu gosse ! A la naissance d'Harry, j'avais déjà rejoint les rangs des mangemorts. J'ai entendu une prophétie sur la mort de mon Maître et qui semblait avoir un rapport avec les Potter. Je lui ai tout rapporté. Vous m'entendez Miss Granger ? J'ai mené la seule personne qui m'était importante à la mort ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

Il était facile de comprendre sa colère, sa haine envers lui-même. Ce qui était plus imprévisible était la réaction d'Hermione. La rouge et or se mit à pleurer en regardant les yeux de son professeur, pleine de compassion.

« Je ne vois pas de haine dans votre regard. Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous Miss?

-Parce que vous vous retenez de le faire. Ou du moins vous ne le faites pas pour les bonnes raisons, alors je le fais à votre place. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous aimeriez pleurer la perte d'un être aimé, mais vous culpabilisez trop pour vous y autoriser, alors vous pleurez votre rage, votre dégoût. Harry ne vous rappelle pas James Potter que vous haïssiez, mais bien pire, il vous rappelle Lily Evans, que vous pensez avoir menée à la mort, et donc votre haine envers vous-même. Mais vous savez quoi professeur ? Votre culpabilité, votre haine envers vous-même, sont signes de repentance. Vous êtes pardonné professeur Rogue. Vous êtes pardonné. »

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase alors que pour la première fois Severus Rogue pleurait la perte de Lily Evans Potter.


End file.
